Who Cares about the Title?
by ChaoticGuardian1253
Summary: Aslan x Lucy because I got bored. Takes place 4 years after the Dawn Treader.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just an idea that came to me while I was doing homework. There isn't much Aslan x Lucy stories so I decided to make one. Please don't resent me. I don't own anything.**

Lucy was laying on her bed staring at her apartment's ceiling. It's been four years since she and Edmund left Eustace's place. Ever since that time, the two went their separate ways. Lucy worked at a bakery to earn money to live in her apartment and she hated it. Occasionally she would get letters sent by her siblings telling her of their great lives while Lucy's great life was about working in a bakery. She missed the sight of him. She missed his animal scent. She missed the feeling of his fur. What she missed the most was his smile. She sighed. "I miss Aslan.", she told the ceiling.

**(Scene change)**

Aslan was looking at a puddle in a forest that showed him Lucy looking up at him. It's been a long time since he last saw her in person. Ever since they last met, Aslan chose to live in the forest and live in peace. He would hunt for food and retreat back into his cave. His desire to see Lucy again made him create a puddle that showed him her in a small room. Everyday he would see her get up from bed and leave to work in a shop that sold delicious goods. When she came back to her small apartment, she would take off her clothes to take a shower and reluctantly, Aslan would look away but not before taking a quick glance at her pale smooth skinned body. Then when Lucy was done showering and changing into her pajamas, she would rest back into her bed and look up at him with that sad look on her face. Oh how he wanted to bring her back to Narnia again just to see her but he couldn't do that. He told himself that she needed to live her life in her own world no matter how much he craved to see her beautiful body, her scent that probably smelled like baked goods by now, her freckled face, and most importantly her soft lips. 'No!', he mentally scolded himself. 'I need to let Lucy move on from me and I need to move on from her'.

Aslan was about to make this the final time he would see Lucy until he heard her say with all honesty in her voice, "I miss Aslan".

'Screw it!', he mentally yelled at his subconscious. 'I'm going to bring Lucy back and tell her how I feel!'.

He then left the puddle that showed a miserable Lucy crying herself to sleep.

**(Scene Change)**

Lucy woke up with her face in something furry and hard muscled. She felt something that she guessed was a large paw that was hugging her. Lucy removed herself from the hug and looked at her hugger and nearly cried at the sight. It was Aslan; way bigger than before. She looked around saw the cave walls and the exit which led to a lush green forest. Her attention was then brought back to the lion and saw his troubled face. His front paws were moving around as if they were trying to find something.

She knelt down besides him. "Aslan, what's wrong?".

Lucy didn't get an answer as Aslan's paws found what they were looking for. Herself. His paws went behind her back and pushed her down back into his chest with her head under his muzzle. His troubled face was now replaced with a smile.

The girl in his paws tried to squirm out of his grip but it was no use. Every move she made, Aslan would only hug her tighter. "I missed you Lucy", he said while dreaming.

Her eyes widened in shock as he continued, "I've always watched you in your world. Everyday I would see you go off to work in your miserable state then head back to your small room and take off your clothes. I'm sorry to say this but I took quick glances at your beautiful body before you entered the shower". Lucy's cheeks reddened as her first thought of him was pervert. "Then when you lay on your bed, you just look up at me with that sad look. I hated that look. I thought it was right to let you live in your world so I decided to no longer watch over you until I heard you say, 'I miss Aslan'. From then on I knew that you needed me as much as I needed you. So I teleported you in my cave while you were still sleeping and I acted as your bed; determined to tell you how I feel when you wake up".

He then lifted her up carefully to his face. Lucy was confused and said, "Aslan?".

He silenced her with a kiss while still sleeping. "Aslan?", Lucy mumbled in the kiss. He used that opportunity enter her mouth with his large tongue.

Lucy couldn't believe that her favorite lion was kissing her in his sleep. Finally realizing how much she loved him, Lucy kissed him back.

**(2 hours later)**

Aslan awoke after having a wonderful dream about him telling Lucy his feelings to her and proved it with a kiss and sighed. He doubted that wouldn't happen in real life. 'She'll probably think that I'm a freak', he thought.

"Awake now, Aslan?", he heard a voice say. He looked down to his chest and saw Lucy smiling up at him. "About time".

It was now or never. "Lucy… I need to tell you how I feel".

Her response was a kiss on his muzzle,shocking the lion. "Oh don't worry Aslan. You showed me in your sleep", Lucy told him.

"I-I did?", he stuttered.

"Of course you did and I really liked it".

"I didn't… take your virginity did I?", he asked concerned.

"No you didn't. You just kissed me".

Aslan smiled. "Can we do it again?".

It was Lucy's turn to smile. "Of course we can".

**(5 days later)**

The last five days have been great for the lion and his girl. The girl would always ride on the lion's back and explore the forest. They visited the beautiful lakes and kissed there. They visited a hidden flower meadow and kissed there. They visited a big beautiful grassy plain and kissed there.

However during their kissing with Aslan on bottom and Lucy on top in the grassy plain, Aslan felt something inside stir. Something he hasn't felt due to the absence of a female by his side. The urge to mate.

"Lucy, I need to tell you something", he said pulling away.

She smirked. "Is it, 'I love you Lucy'?", she told him.

He shook his head. "It's just that I'm starting feel something inside me. Something that can seriously hurt you because you're still a virgin".

Lucy knew what it was and sighed. "Is it sex?".

Red appeared on the lion's cheeks. "Y-yes".

Lucy gave him a quick kiss and said, "Don't worry Aslan. I can endure pain".

"It's not just that. If I mate with you, you'll live as long as me".

She tilted her head. "And how long do you live exactly?".

"Forever".

A smile appeared on her lips. "Perfect. We can mate right here right now. There's nobody around for miles".

"Ok but I'm warning you, I'm a lot bigger than your average human's", the lion said smirking.

**(1 year later in the cave)**

"Come on Lucy,", Aslan told his mate that was giving birth to a fourth cub, "push harder".

"What do you think I'm doing!", she told her lover. Lucy was in deep pain. She had no idea that giving birth could be so painful. "Why don't you use your hocus pocus to poof the baby out!?".

"You know it doesn't work like that", the lion told her.

Then the fourth cub finally came out as Aslan let out a sigh of relief. The cub was a boy making the happy couple have two boys and two girls.

"Do you think we can have a happy ending from now on?", she told him feeling a little tired.

He nuzzled his mate. "Yes Lucy. From now on, we'll live forever with our sons and daughters as a happy family". He then gave her a long passionate kiss on the lips.

**A/N: Review and please don't give me hateful reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Narniafan: dude, I just got bored and decided to do a crazy pairing :/**


End file.
